The Power of a Shower
by Thornangel
Summary: Harry, Severus, a shower. Sounds like a good time to me. SH Slash


The Power of the Shower Thornangel Tootsiesmile@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Severus Snape aren't mine. But they will be one day, because my associates and me are planning to kidnap them. Hehe. No, not really.  
  
Warnings: PWP, Slash  
  
A/N: This is an answer to a challenge. Yep, and everyone knows I never back away from a challenge. So that means, if you want a story done, just tell me and I'll do it. It won't take up that much of your time to email me and tell me what you want to read about. Not that hard peoples. But hope you enjoy it. Oh and this challenge was issued by Hippy Flower (Voldie's Kid  
  
Harry slipped quietly down the dungeons hall quickly. He was covered in his familiar invisibility cloak, which provided some heat in the cold and dank dungeons. He still shivered as he made his way further into the dungeons. *I should be used to this. I come down here every day for Potions. * Harry thought as he rounded another corner.  
  
*Ah, yes. But tonight's different. * Harry smiled. He could feel himself getting nervous as he came up to a door. He was close to the Potions classroom, but that was down a separate hallway. He stood there, wondering whether or not he should go in or if he should wait.  
  
He got there sooner than he expected and now he was early from when Severus had wanted him to be here. Harry frowned and shrugged. *It won't matter. I'll just get to spend more time with him. * Harry smiled and opened the door, which didn't creak, as people would think.  
  
As he closed the door behind him, he heard a noise coming from the direction of Severus's bedroom. Harry had been here enough times to know where it was. He laid his invisibility cloak on the nearest chair and headed in that direction. The bedroom door was open so he slipped through. As he got closer Harry recognized the sound as the shower running.  
  
Harry grinned and walked towards the bathroom door. It was left open a crack and from what Harry could see through, the bathroom was misty and dense with evaporation. Harry could feel it through the slight crack. He pushed it open some more and quietly walked in. The fog immediately wrapped around him, making his vision hazy.  
  
Harrys mouth dropped as he looked at the shower. It was built into the wall with a smooth glass door. Right now, you could dimly see the Potions Master through it. Fog making him a blurred figure, condensation running down the glass, making clear trails, only to be fogged up again the next minute.  
  
Harry gulped and he could feel himself start to sweat. His hand came up and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. It was getting incredibly hot in here. He shifted as he could feel himself getting hard. He watched as Severus ran his hands down his arm and then back up, before running them over his chest. The water quickly washed the soap away though.  
  
The smell of it wafted over to Harry. He watched silently as Severus began to lather shampoo in his hair. Harry grinned as an evil thought passed through his mind. Quickly he began to divest himself of his clothes, folding them neatly on the sink counter, putting his socks and shoes on top. *I'm surprised I have that kind of state of mind. *  
  
Severus now had his face turned up to the water, letting it rinse the shampoo out of his hair. Harry opened the glass door and slid in behind him. He stood there, drinking in the sight in front of him. Severus had his back turned and Harry moved up behind him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Severus jumped and his eyes snapped open. "What?" He began before Harry shhhhed him.  
  
"Harry." Severus said, ending in a moan as Harry began to grind into him from behind. "Expecting someone else?" Harry teased, brushing his lips against Severus's neck. Severus shuddered. "No." Harry chuckled and ran one of his hands up and stopped on Severus chest. "You're early." Severus said, a little breathless. "Do you mind?" Harry asked, stopping.  
  
Severus shook his head. "No." he said quickly. Harry smiled shyly and let his hand explore his chest. Severus groaned. Severus turned and pulled Harry to him, wrapping his arms around Harrys slender waist and kissing his fiercely. They both groaned as their erections rubbed together.  
  
Harry didn't know how much time had passed since he had entered but it must have been a while due to the water turning cold. But he couldn't tell since he had no clue how long Severus had been in there before. "Continue here or take it to the bed?" Severus asked, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss they had just been sharing. "Bed." Harry said shortly.  
  
He dragged Severus out of the shower and into the bedroom. They stood next to the bed where they kissed again, tongues exploring. They landed on the bed with a thump, but neither seemed to notice. Severus broke it, only to trail down his neck, sucking at the juncture.  
  
Harry moaned and gripped Severus shoulders. "I need you in me. Now." Harry panted. Severus looked at him a moment, lust and love shining in his eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked. Harry looked at him. "Severus, you act like I'm a virgin or something. We have done this before. And yes, I want it. I need it. Now." Harry said, staring at him with cloudy green eyes.  
  
Severus smiled at him and searched through his drawer. After he found what he needed, he spread Harrys legs and settled between them. He squeezed some of the liquid out and spread it on his fingers. He slowly slid one of them into Harry. He moved it around a minute before carefully pushing another one in. Harry gasped.  
  
Severus started to stretch him, preparing him for what was to come next. "Now. I need you. In me, now." Harry panted, squirming a little. Severus quickly pulled out and squeezed some more liquid into his hand. He warmed it up a little before rubbing it on his erection. He hissed and closed his eyes. He made sure he was well coated before placing his erection near Harrys entrance.  
  
He leaned forward, placing his hands above Harrys shoulder, giving him a smoldering kiss as he slowly entered him. Severus tensed, as he was tempted to just thrust into the boy again and again. He was shaking with trying to control it. But soon he was finally all the way in and they both groaned.  
  
Severus waited a moment to let Harry adjust before Harry nodded, signaling him to move. He moved partially out before slamming back in. Harry threw his head back, eyes clenched as pleasure assaulted his whole body. Severus bent his head lower and moaned loudly. As he continued to pound into him, he lowered his lips to Harrys shoulder.  
  
"Severus, I'm going." Harrys body shook with the force. He groaned and his cum splattered on their stomachs. Severus groaned as Harry tightened around him. He thrust one more time, burying himself as deep as he could as he came. Severus supported himself on shaky arms as he slipped out and landed next to Harry on his bed. He wound his arms around the boy and pulled him closer, feeling him curl up against him.  
  
"Tired?" Harry asked, faintly. Severus just nodded, too tired to say anything. "Me too." Harry whispered grinning. "I should catch you in the showers more often." And with that Harry slipped off to sleep. Severus grinned and followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well.::waits nervously:: how was that? Good? Really bad? ::edging toward the door:: Well, I hope you liked it. That was my first challenge! I like doing it, so feel free to give me more!! It doesn't take me long to write these things so you should get 'em soon. Challenges are welcome. And that includes if you want to email me and tell me that you want me to write something, which is mostly like a challenge. 


End file.
